powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BayonettaxMinaj/Figure 8
Figure 8 2/4/2017 BY: Daniel A. Dilworth (Figure 8 Plot & Core Origin Story) (Intro1st ½: Heaven & Hell) Angels and demons have always been at war, locked in an endless conflict for millions of years. Since the beginning there have been 12 levels of Heaven and 9 pits of Hell, each with billions, of billions upon billions of angels and demons. Yet, there are many different factions of powerful heavenly and hellish hierarchies. The best and brightest amongst Heaven’s hordes were the residents of the 11th holy ring, The 10 Commandments. Each of these holy cosmic beings is a powerful force, possessing power far beyond even godly comprehension and second only to the highest prime ring. The leader of these heavenly kings and queens was Ivoryss the white sun, moon, & stars, and 0 Commandment. He was presumed to be the strongest angel however his power and skills were matched only by his legendary second in command, Reshemuah the Black Diamond Queen, & 1st Commandment. Though she almost outmatches him in power, she doesn’t care about rank. Elsewhere in Hell, there existed 9 Demon Kings. When Hell was a cesspool of violence, death, and survival of the fittest, they rose to power through strength, skill, magic prowess, and exponential raw power and brought forth order. The strongest and cruelest of these nightmares was Lord Necrogor Black. He rose to power with the help of his brother, the White Raven King Azalea. Azalea’s power was so vast that his brother gave him reign over the 8th deepest pit and charged him with the task of guarding Oblivion-(Nothingness. When a being is banished from existence or erased from reality, this is where they end up.) Fighting back and taming nightmarish monsters, world shattering constructs, and mysterious beings who seek to escape nothingness for millennia has only served to make him stronger over the course of time. Eventually the 10 commandments & 9 Hell Kings clashed nearly destroying time and space, and after a fierce struggle Reshemuah was finally in a position to kill Azalea. But she couldn’t. Something about him peaked her interest. So instead they fell into a stalemate as the 9 Hell Kings were forced back into Hell. They became intrigued and fascinated with each other. That led to curiosity, which led to infatuation, which then led to the two of them falling in love, which at the time was extremely unthinkable. To prove their love was real, they cut their souls, magic power, and their very beings in half and traded halves. Eventually they soon decided to take their loyalist friends and servants, leave the war, and go into hiding. They made their home in a large villa hidden deep in the forest, living peacefully amongst humanity. Then a miracle happened. One night, Reshemuah gave birth to a series of children. Everyone was amazed and frightened for a new generation of Y’dikans-(Trinities, or an unbelievably rare and astronomically powerful species of Half Angel/Half Unknown/Half Demon offspring) had entered the world. It was believed that a union between blood of light and darkness was impossible. This posed a problem for even as infants, their power was unspeakable! So their father and mother gave each of them their first gift, chokers with a silver and gold rosary on the right and a silver crucifix with red jewels on the left, and a circular amulet with 8 round jewels going in a crescent moon shape around the center. The amulets open to reveal a clock, pictures of their parents, and a music box that plays a lullaby that their mother would sing to them every night. To keep their children safe and hidden, choices had to be made, and exchanging half of their souls wasn’t making things any easier. So they took up professions in the human world in the last place anyone would think to look. The mother used her new dark powers to become a Dragonyne Witch and the father used his new found light power to join the Celestialyx Knights, a band of powerful mages aligned with Heaven. While they were away, their home was attacked, their friends were murdered, and their children were stolen. (Intro 2nd ½: Forgotten Human History of Magic) A long time ago, a human gained all the knowledge of the universe. No one knew who this man was. Only 3 things are known about him. He was a man, he is known as One, and he was the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. He was bestowed the Vail of the Beginning. One asked himself a question; “What is humanities value?” so he decided to take on disciples, teach of them everything he knows, and leave a power behind with them to keep the balance. He split the Vail into 2 halves, each with a core piece and 7 counter pieces and gave them away accordingly; The White Vail of Light-(The Eyes of Adam, & the 7 Thrones of Abel go to the Mages, Priests, & Exorcists.), & The Black Vail of Darkness-(The Heart of Eve, & the 7 Thrones of Kane go to the Witches, Wizards, & Warlocks.) The Priests would normally get 4 thrones and the Exorcists would receive 3. Likewise, the Wizards would get 4 thrones due to circumstance while the Warlocks received 3. Though the number of Abel’s thrones could switch up amongst the light and the position of Kane’s thrones could move amongst the darkness, every faction got at least 3 thrones, however it was an iron-clad law that the Mages keep the Eyes of Adam and the Heart of Eve remain with the Witches. Though they worked differently, each siding with Heaven or Hell, these empires of light and dark paid each other great respect and worked together to watch over humanity, record history, and protect the balance til the end of time. But one day, that balance was toppled. A couple, a witch and a mage, had a litter children. This was forbidden due to the prophecy which stated, “The boundaries between light and dark must never be broken, for upon that day, the Heavens will fall, Hell will shatter, humanity will burn, & all will fall to ruin.” The woman was imprisoned and the man was exiled, but when the truth of their identities came out that made things worse. As punishment, Reshemuah’s wings were brutally ripped out of her own back, and she was chained up, the chains sealing her magic, and locked away in a bird’s cage. Azalea was to be hunted down by the Knights. He was instead stabbed with his own key and banished to Oblivion forever with no hope of ever returning, by a mysterious figure right in front of Drayvsra. With the ancient pact now broken, both sides went to war for the first time and the Priests were wiped out and the Wizards were facing extinction. Over the course of time many things happened, after acts of greed, fear, ambition, desertion, and betrayal the once 2-sided conflict, erupted into a full on 6-sided war between factions. At the end of the 2nd war, the Wizards, Warlocks, and Exorcists were all wiped out and the Witches dominated claiming the complete Black Vail. Their victory was short lived. The remaining Sages used their holy influence to spread fear amongst humanity, starting a period of the bloodiest, cruelest, lowest, most miserable point in history. The Witch Hunts. Humans around the world began rounding up exhausted, battle-wiry witches with little resistances. And at last, Witches became an extinct species… not exactly. At the calm before the war, the brothers ended up in the custody the most powerful and dominant witch clans and tribes in the world, where they will stay, separated, until they mature and become of use. In a dream, after mourning their father’s death, the brothers made a pact that they would never give up and they’ll take what they’ve learned from training with their parents & caretakers and learn everything these witches had to teach them so they can grow up strong, reunite, save their mother, and avenge their father. And they do. 10 years later, they grow up to be among the strongest witches in their clans, reunite in a tournament after the 2nd war for the Vail of the Beginning, and finally earn their mother’s freedom after years. But that same night their mother is murdered by the angel Ivoryss and all the remaining witches are wiped out in a surprise attack. They are so devastated to see their mother’s body that they lose all will to fight. As a last resort their friends seal their powers away while their mother uses her last breath and the last of her power to seal them inside magic hourglasses and send them to alternate dimensions she created for each of them, to help them eventually unlock their hidden power and keep them safe and hidden. 2,000 years later, the sleep spell is broken and their story begins. Category:Blog posts